Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of Fresh Air
by DarkShadowNin
Summary: When Link awakens 100 years after the fall of Hyrule, with little to no memory of who he was, he wasn't expecting to find out that the other Champions were still alive like he was. Now he must free his friends and save his home. And try not to kill Nate along the way...Zelda:BoTW AU
1. Reawkening and The Treasure Hunter

**Chapter 1 - Reawakening and A Treasure Hunter**.

 _"Open your eyes…"_

The water drained slowly as he did what the mysterious voice asked of him. Soon, the world around him swam to life. The first thing that came into his vision was the ceiling of the room that he found himself in.

 _"Wake up, Link"_ A voice echoed in his head.

Link rose from his lying position and gazed around the room. Wherever he was. It was pretty high tech. But it also looked ancient somehow. Like, old but not to old. He didn't understand where he was, or how he got there. Something told him that he wouldn't even know his own name had the pretty voice in his head not directly said it.

Upon climbing out of the chamber that he was sleeping in. He looked at it and thought that it looked more like a coffin then anything. Why was he in such a thing?

He gazed around the room once again trying to find a way out, when a pedestal began to open up. He cautiously walked over to the strange device. Inside the device was a slab of rock that looked like it was more than just a slab. Upon closer investigation, the rock had a bunch of orange runes engraved into it. It also had a glowing eye in the center. He felt that the eye was staring right into his very soul. Like it was some sort of _All Seeing Eye_ or something.

Link began to think that he wasn't all that imaginative.

 _"That. Is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It'll help guide you after your long slumber."_ The voice echoed in his head.

"Long slumber? What does that mean?" He asked out loud.

He was a little shocked at the sound of his own voice. But also slightly relieved that the voice in his head was not his own. Then the horror of realization that the voice in his head was not his own set in.

Link picked up the Sheikah Slate with trembling hands. If it wasn't his own thoughts in his head. Then whose thoughts were they?

After he picked up the Sheikah Slate the wall next to him began to rise to show off a new area for him to enter. Link blinked slowly at this feat.

"Alrighty then…" He drawled out.

It was then that Link noticed that he was wearing nothing but his undergarments. He blushed slightly before looking around. After doing this he facepalmed. There was no one else here.

Link entered the new area to see a few boxes and barrels that looked like they had been sitting here for a long while. Among the rotting containers were two stone chests. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the two chests to find some old and worn clothes. Deciding that Something was better than nothing. Link put the clothes on.

After dressing himself Link saw another pedestal sitting next to another large door. He got closer to it, unsure of what to do. Until the voice from before answered his unspoken question.

 _"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."_

Link did what the voice said and as soon as he did the entire room began to shake. The door opens to reveal a large beam of light -that was clearly the sun- shining into the room.

 _"Link. You are the light-Our light-that must shine upon Hyrule once again...Now, go…"_ The voice said as it faded from his mind.

After a few silent minutes Link said:

"Well, that was vague."

Before walking up the stairs and climbing out of his holding area. Once freed into the wild outside world, Link walked to the edge of the hill that he was on, to gaze upon this Hyrule that the voice asked him to save.

~~Elsewhere~~

Two Hylians climbed their way up to the top of the Great Plateau. As soon as they got on top of the tall landmass the second of the two collapsed into a heap of clothes and grunts of pain and discomfort.

The first just stood there with his hands on his knees. He looked over to his companion, who was lying there staring at the sky with a glare of hatred and laughed goodnaturedly.

"Oh, come on sis. It wasn't that bad." He said between gasps of breath.

"Up yours, Nate," Was her exhausted reply.

"Heh, Lara, You were the one who wanted to see what I did for a living, this is it. I go out hunting for treasure. And the Great Plateau has GOT to have some!" The man said, while waving his hands around them

"You made me climb up a literal _Wall_ and you don't even know if there's anything here!?" She exclaimed.

The elder of the two laughed a little before running a hand through his short auburn brown hair. He adjusted the backpack that rested on the back of his purple tunic. He dusted his hands off on his black trousers and then walked over to his younger sister. His sea green eyes sparkled with a childlike mirth before he held his hand for Lara to take.

Lara's blue eyes landed on her older brother's green ones before she raised her hand and flashed her middle finger in his face. Nate chuckled at this and waited patiently for her to get her breath back. She then grabbed his hand and let him heave her up off the ground. She then dusted herself off. She fixed her quiver from falling off her waist and dusted the grass off of her blue tunic. She checked her trousers to see if they needed to be replaced. And low and behold there were a few holes in her once perfect brown trousers. She sighed and fixed the bag on her back before following after her over eager older brother. As she caught up with him she fixed the ponytail that she had put her hair in. She heard her brother whistling that stupid tune that their mother always used to call their horses back to them.

She remembered that their mother had called it "Epona's Song". And that apparently, a member of their bloodline had once written this song for the Hero of Hyrule so that he could call his horse to him no matter where he was with his Ocarina.

She hates that song now thanks to Nathan.

"Nathan Avalon if you do not stop whistling that song I won't make dinner tonight!" She threatened.

Nate stopped whistling immediately.

He turned around and began to walk backwards so he could look at her and say:

"That's a low blow sis!"

Lara scoffed at the face he was making. He always got like this, ever since they lost their parents to the last blood moon. Nate feared for his stomach if he had to cook for himself.

Lara hated that she wanted to come with him on this little adventure of his.

Neither had noticed the old man that was watching them. That was until a hearty laugh echoed from above them. Nate's stature changed immediately, he went from calm and relaxed to what Lara could only describe as 'Battle-Mode' within the span of half a second. Nate whipped out his sword and shield quickly and a stern glare graced his normally smiling face.

He looked to his sister and waved his hand away from him as if to say 'Back up. I don't want you to get hurt' Lara's eyes widened when a old man suddenly materialized behind her brother.

"What in the name of Hylia!?" She exclaimed while pointing at the old man.

Nate turned to see an old man with a large white beard looking at him with a friendly smile. All the old man had on him was some black clothes and a cane with a lantern on it. The old man let out another hearty laugh before saying:

"I usually don't get visitors up here. Just where did you two younglings come from?"

Nate didn't put his weapon away but he did respond.

"We're from Heteno Village."

The old man got a misty look in his eyes, as if he was remembering something

"Ah, Heteno, I remember that place. You two wouldn't possibly be from the Avalon bloodline would you?" He stated.

Nate just nodded.

"Ah, good. I'm glad that they are still kicking. Tell me, what brings you here?" He pressed.

"We're adventurers. Well, I am. She's still learning. The Great Plateau is one of the most mysterious places in all of Hyrule. Second only to the death trap that is Hyrule Castle. But no way in hell I'd take my inexperienced sister there. I haven't even gone there myself." Nate told the old man.

The old man just nodded absently. He then turned away from Nate and Lara.

"I have a feeling that your being here isn't by chance. Maybe your fate is meant to align with another's…" He said crypticly.

After finally deeming the old man was not a threat, Nate sheathed his sword and shield.

"What are you talking about?" Lara questioned from behind her brother.

"You know. I'm not even sure. Maybe it's nothing. Just the crazy ramblings of an old man. Or maybe it's the truth. And maybe the both of you are meant for more, much more." He said as he walked away.

Nate looked behind him towards Lara and raised his left eyebrow as if to say 'what is happening right now?'

She just simply shrugged before following the old man.

Nate squinted his eyes before following as well. Who knows. Maybe this could lead to some awesome loot?

 ** _Tbc_**


	2. The Isolated Plateau

**Chapter Two - The Isolated Plateau.**

Link stood at the edge of the hill looking out upon the vast land of Hyrule. This place was huge. The wind gently blew past him. And for a brief moment. He felt completely and utterly alone. No company, no past. He then saw movement to his right. Looking in that direction he noticed an old man talking to two younger Hylians. It was hard to tell their ages from this distance. But Link was certain they were around the same age group as himself. He figured that he should go talk to them. To see if he could get some answers from them.

Link walked down the hill he was on towards the three other people in his immediate vision. He had no idea what he was going to say once he got there, but he knew he needed to figure something out about this place. He began to think about the voice that he heard before he left the thing that he could only describe as a Shrine. He felt like he should know who the voice belonged to. But just couldn't place it…

As soon as Link got to them, he felt like he needed to start asking questions. He looked at the two younger ones and he just knew that they were siblings. From the way the older male talked to, and looked at the younger looking female he could feel the level of anxiety that the man felt, the guy was clearly on edge when it comes to her safety. Seeing as how she was really close to the fire, Link understood his fear. If only a little. The old man stopped talking to his younger companions to look at Link.

"It just seems that this place has suddenly become a local hot spot for the youth. What brings a strapping young man such as yourself to this place?" The old man asked.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

The other two perked up at this question, clearly wanting to know as well.

"Answering a question with another question. Fair enough. I'll spare you my life's story, I'm just an old fool that has lived here alone for a long time." The old man said.

The other male slowly reached for a baked apple on the ground. As soon as he grabbed it, the old man snapped his head towards him

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!!! I do believe that is MY baked apple! You can't just take someone else's things all Willy nilly!" The old man suddenly yelled.

The guy in the purple tunic screamed in a not-very-manly fashion and threw the apple into the air. When this happened, the old man let out a hearty laugh before saying:

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help pulling you on a little. Go on, take it. A baked apple is as succulent of a treat as any!"

The purple tunic man just stared wide-eyed at the old man for a brief moment before picking the apple up and taking a bite out of it. The girl-who Link thought was wearing a sky blue tunic- burst out laughing at the man's face.

"Oh my gods, Nate. He got you good! The look on your face was just priceless!" She said through bits of laughter.

The man-now known as Nate to Link- glared at her in a playful manner before saying:

"Oh, Ha-Ha Lara, I'll remember that next time you want to come with me on my adventures!"

Link smiled at their interactions. He felt like he knew what it was like to be close to a sibling like that.

"Umm….Where are we exactly?" Link asked them.

Nate stopped glaring at his sister and stood up. His face suddenly became serious and he began to speak.

"This, is the Great Plateau. It is said to be the origin point for all of Hyrule." He told him.

The old man stood, turned and pointed towards a large temple in the distance.

"That building there, was once a place that held many ceremonies, but now. Since the decline of the kingdom one hundred years ago. It sits barren, abandoned and in a state of decay…" The old man trailed off.

Looking at Lara, Link saw a look of shock on her face. She must've never heard this before. The old man just gave all three of them a sad but knowing smile.

"What I wouldn't give to have seen it in its prime. It must have been a beauty…" Nate said sadly.

"Nate, Lara. If you could do this old man a favor. I'd like the two of you to join our young friend here on his journey." The old man said from his spot on the ground.

Nate turned to him with a thin smile, he was clearly still thinking about the temple in the distance.

"Journey? What journey?" Lara asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Our friend here has clearly forgotten some things. It would be unwise for him to travel alone…" the old man stated.

"Amnesia? How cliche." Nate said.

Lara stood and walked over to her brother. She then proceeded to slap him upside the back of his head.

"Forgive my stupid older brother. He's a little slow. I'm Lara, as you must already know. What's your name?" She said with a forced smile.

Nate was pouting while rubbing the back of his head. Link was sure he heard the man mutter something along the lines of 'I'm not slow. I'm just not fast on the uptake…'

Link chuckled at this.

"My name is Link. Nice to meet you Lara." He said with slight difficulty. He was still getting used to talking again.

Link held out his hand for her to shake. Lara eagerly took his hand and shook it firmly. Link noted that Lara's hand was slightly calloused. It seemed to Link that she had been doing this 'Adventuring' thing for a while. Link smiled and released her hand.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." She said with a firm nod.

Nate walked over to Link and slung his arm over his shoulder. He gave the slightly younger Hylian a mischief filled grin and slapped Link on the arm.

"You lost your memories right? Well, lets hope you don't go all edgey on us! Don't think I could handle another 'It's not a phase Nate!' Argument for at least another ten years." He joked.

Link sighed and shook his head. Nate clapped his hands together as he walked ahead of the other two. He turned around, but continued walking backwards and began to speak to the two of them.

"Well, first things first, we should…"

Link couldn't hear the rest of Nate's statement as the voice from before began to echo in his head again.

 _"Link….Link….Head for the point marked on the map on your Sheikah Slate. That will show you the way…"_

As quickly as it came, the voice faded away. Link came back to reality to see Lara was smacking her brother repeatedly.

"I can't believe you! You drag me up here, and you can't even think of a way down! You better be kidding Nathan!" She exclaimed.

Link pulled out his Sheikah Slate and opened up the map. There was indeed a point marked on it. He figured he should show it to the others.

"Hey, guys. I think I found something." Link told them. Completely ignoring Nate's pleas for help.

Lara stopped beating her brother up to see what Link was talking about. The blond Hylian walked over to them and showed them the glowing point on the empty map. Nate's eyes squinted and Lara could hear the gears in his head turning. He suddenly untangled himself from her before snatching the Sheikah Slate from Link's hands.

"Oh! I know where that is! Follow me!" He stated before tossing the Slate back to Link and running off ahead of them.

Lara quickly chased after her brother, all the while berating him for running off so suddenly. Link stood there and blinked a few times before shaking his head and running after his newfound companions.

Once Link caught up with the siblings, he found Nate and Lara standing in front of a big rock that had a pedestal on it. Lara had kept her distance from it, but Nate had all but waltzed into the tiny cave.

"Come on Lara, where's your sense of adventure?" Nate asked as he leaned on the wall.

"My sense of adventure is over here. Where its safe. Feel free to join me here if you'd like." She stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Link walked past her and into the tiny rock formation. He then walked over to the pedestal. He couldn't understand why, but for some reason. He was compelled to place the Sheikah Slate inside the pedestal. Nate walked over to him and investigated the hole in the pedestal. He then looked between the hole and the Sheikah Slate.

"I'd bet that, you need to place the Slate inside that there hole in the pedestal for something interesting to happen." Nate said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Link agreed.

Link placed the Sheikah Slate inside the hole like Nate had insisted, and low and behold. Something did happen.

 _"Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks."_ An automated voice came out of the pedestal.

"Falling rocks? What does that mean?" Nate questioned.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the tower began to shake. Both men collapsed as the tower began to rise. This abrupt movement set off the surrounding wildlife. Link was certain he heard Lara's voice during the chaos call out "Nate, what did you do!?" The entire time the tower was rising Link heard the not-so-manly scream of Nate's right next to him.

Soon the tower had reached it's peak and the two men were able to stand. Nate and Link began to look around as the automated voice from before said:

 _"Distilling local information…"_

The rock above the pedestal began to glow and soon it dropped a single glowing drop of what Link assumed was water onto the Sheikah Slate.

After that was done. The same voice from before exclaimed:

 _"Regional map extracted."_

Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from the pedestal and turned to Nate.

"Well. That happened." Nate said with a small smile.

The ground began to shake again as the female voice from before echoed in Link's head once again.

 _"Try….Try to remember. You have been asleep for one hundred years."_

"Link. Are you okay?" Nate asked as he braced himself on one of the walls.

Link ran to the edge of the tower as a strange beast began to rise out of the distant Hyrule Castle. Nate followed after Link and stared at the castle in utter horror.

"That….Is one ugly pig…"

 _"The beast….Once it reaches its full power it will wreak havoc upon Hyrule once again. If the beast awakes. It will bring this world to its end."_

"Uhh...Dude?" Nate questioned.

 _"Hurry Link….Before it's too late…"_

The voice faded from Link's mind once again. Filling Link with a sense of dread.

Just what happened One Hundred years ago?

 ** _Tbc_**


End file.
